La Princessa
by Hugkisshug
Summary: Kim Crawford is a princess and Jack is a lowly kitchen servant. What will happen when they meet? And fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

The story of Kimberly Crawford is an interesting one. Or should I say Princess Kimberly Crawford. Her father was King Nicholas Crawford, king of a small country near the edge of Austria, it was called Vanensia. She really hated being a princess, all of her royal duties really got to her.

Jack was a lowly, working-class dish washer at the palace. He washed dishes to earn his living, for his parents didn't have enough money to pay for him.

Kim grew up in a fancy palace unaware of her people's disastrous poverty. Jack happened to be one of these poverty struck peasants. In order for him to go to school, he had to work at the palace, in a dusty, dirty, dark wash room just below the palace... dungeon.

One day,

"Jack, you have to deliver these to the king," said Paula, the head cook.

"But, I've never been into the palace, I will most definitely get lost."

Paula didn't say another word, handed Jack the basket and turned around to finish her chores. Jack took the basket and reluctantly took the basket upstairs.

Jack walked up the stairs and started searching for the kings chamber. He walked down endless hallways, twisted around dark passage ways and walked down and up steep stairs. Until he finally found another door, it was labelled 'Princess Kimberly'. He looked around and saw no one. Then he peeked through the window, Kim was on her balcony singing and humming. Jack saw the legendary Kim Crawford and thought, 'all the stories were true, she is the most beautiful girl in the world.' His stare was broken when he dropped his basket causing Kim to turn around. And before he could duck, she saw him. She was furious, wouldn't you be if a stranger was staring at you through your window? She opened the door to Jack crouching down.

"What are you do-" screeched Kim, "wh-who are you?"

"Uh uh, I'm so sorry, your highness," stammered Jack, bowing.

"I asked you a question,"

"Oh, right, I'm Jack, I work in the kitchen."

"And what were you doing, LOOKING IN MY WINDOW!"

"Oh s-sorry, I heard the most beautiful voice and I traced it here."

"So what's your job, pick-up line dispenser?"

"N-no, I'm the dish washer."

"Oh, get back to work."

Jack nodded, bowed and left.

Later on,

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, princess." said King Nick.

"I can marry anyone I want right?"

"Well, uh, um, mostly?"

"What? You've always said I can choose, daddy you said it was up to me!"

"Okay, fine I guess I should tell you something. Ever since you were three, you've been betrothed to Prince Robert."


	2. Chapter 2

"Prince Robert!" exclaimed Kim, "That bitch! The one who dropped my doll down the well at Old Montgomery's farm!"

The king hid shyly in his cape. And replied in a meek tone, "Maybe."

Kim stormed out of the room, whipping her hair back and forth as she went trying to remove it from her vision.

The king sat down at a table and continued eating his lunch.

"Why do I even bother trying to fall in love anymore! He ruins all my goals! I remember when he didn't let me get a bike because he was afraid I'd fall! I must be the only girl in the kingdom who doesn't know how to ride a bike, only horseback!" Kim murmured to herself as she sat down on her bed making sure to close her window, while she got dressed in her PJ's.

"Why Prince Robert? I want to marry Prince George!"

Prince George had short brown hair, blue eyes and was perfect for Kim.

"Prince George will always be twice the man Prince Robert will be. Oh and also that guy, what's his name, oh yeah Zach." she thought.

She brushed her long blonde hair and sung sweetly to herself.

"What's out there? Will I ever know? How the around me works where I never go?" she sang.

Meanwhile,

"JACK! GET OVER HERE NOW!" yelled Paula, who didn't fancy Jack at all.

"What?" he asked.

"The king said he NEVER received his scone and muffins! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

"Uhhhh," Jack started, then ran out the door.

BUt before he could get all the way out Paula yelled, "YOU ARE FIRED!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jack stopped.

"Fired?" he asked worriedly.

Paula nodded smugly.

"But but I need this job!" he said.

Paula shrugged.

"Please, I need this job."

"Nope, now get out of here!"

Jack frowned and walked swiftly out of the kitchen.

Kim heard a commotion and ran to her balcony. What she saw horrified her.

Prince Robert was walking up to the palace gate with a fan fair at his side.

_Great, another problem, I swear the dude's had a crush on me since first grade._

Then, Kim was called downstairs.

"Your Majesty, Prince Robert," said the doorman.

Kim and her family bowed.

Prince Robert bowed as he said, "Your Majesties, Princess Kim"

"Prince Robert, a pleasure as always," said King Nicholas.

The king shook his hand.

"Ah, my I have a word with Princess Kim, in private?" he asked.

"Of course," said Queen Harriet.

"Not," said Kim, backing away, with her hands in front of her.

"Kim, Princess attitude!" she hissed.

"Fine, of course," Kim replied with a sarcastic smile.

"You can chat in Kim's room," said Queen Harriet.

He took her by the hand. She turned around and silently mouthed, "Help me!"

Her mom shot her a disapproving glare.

When they got to her room, he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her.

"Stop!" she cried.

He didn't listen. Instead he locked her door.

Before Kim knew it, she was lying on her back on her bed.

He tore apart her dress and sucked on her breast.

"Stop! You're such an asshole!"

"And you, my fair lady, are a cunt."

He took off his clothes, stuck a condom on and pounded into her.

"Ahh!" she cried.

The little virgin crumpled as he hit her g-spot every time.

"You are no gentleman!" she shouted.

Outside, Jack had heard her scream.

He rushed inside the palace and followed her trail of screams to her room.

He jiggled her doorknob, trying to unlock it.

"Hey! Who's in there?" he said, knocking on the door.

"Nothing!" called Prince Robert.

Kim screamed through the duct tape he had recently put over her mouth, along with the ropes he tied her up in.

"Let me in!"

"There's nothing going on!"

"I'm going to give you 3 seconds to let me in or I'll find my own way in!"

"Don't come in!"

Kim screamed again and Jack heard him say to Kim, "Shut it, pussy"

That made Jack angry, for he had a crush on her.

He side kicked her door down, leaving an image of Prince Robert kissing Kim through her duct tape.

"Zach!" she yelled, which came out more like, "Mmmm!"

"You DICKHEAD!"


	4. Chapter 4

"You DICKHEAD!" screamed Prince Robert, loud enough to express his displeasure, but soft enough so no one else in the palace would hear him.

"What are you doing with her?" Jack asked, strongly.

"Nothing, now leave and remember you never saw anything!" he snapped.

"No it doesn't look like nothing, it looks like your treating a young lady like your personal sex slave that you use every time you're stressed."

"Well that's wrong. Anyway, you have no right to be here. You're just some peasant! We'll call you if we need anything."

"Oh I think you forgot something," said Jack, lining up his fist ready to punch Prince Robert.

The prince ducked and kicked Jack to the floor.

"Don't you remember me Jack?"

Jack staggered to his feet trying to remember where he'd seen this guy before.

"I'm no prince, Jack."

Jack started to get a faint image of him somewhere. All he came up with was China though.

Suddenly, Jack's eyes lit up.

"Kai?" he asked.

He hadn't recognized Kai because Kai had cut his hair to an appropriate length and dyed it brown. He looked like another person.

"Correct," Kai gave an evil smile.

"This is for breaking my arm," Jack said, doing a spinning back kick to Kai, who fell out the window.

Then he took the tape off Kim's mouth.

"Good thing he managed to put his clothes back on," she said, looking out the window.

Jack giggled.

"Anyway, thanks Zach."

"It's Jack," he said, as she grabbed her panties.

"Jack, my bad, I like that better," she started to clip up her bra.

She couldn't quite get it, it's difficult clipping a bra that's behind your back. Suddenly, she felt two warm hands clip up her bra for her. She turned around and Jack noticed that her bra was two sizes too small.

"Think you need a new bra," said Jack.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to go shopping-" then she realized she knew him.

"Hey, you're that kitchen boy aren't you?"

"Uh, not anymore, I got fired."

"Why, wait, I heard my daddy never got his muffins."

Jack nodded.

She walked over to the bed.

"Great," she mumbled to herself, as she picked up the torn pieces of her dress.

She threw them away and went over to her closet.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, never looking away from her closet.

"I mean, you're not a virgin, are you?"

"Please Jack, we're not that close."

"I know, it's just I know my cousin can be a bit rough sometimes."

"He's your cousin?" she said, strapping her new dress on.

It was blue and knee length, it had short sleeves and a brown belt around the waist. It gave her figure away quite well, and Jack had a hard time resisting her.

"Yeah, we're not close, though."

"I can tell."


	5. Chapter 5

"So you're okay"

"Yeah, it'll probably just be sore for a few hours."

"Well, I'm sorry, he usually doesn't take it this far."

"Jack it's fine," she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Jack felt himself turn red.

Kim saw his face blush and, to see how red his face could get and partly because she really wanted to, she kissed his lips short and sweet.

And to her pleasure he turned even redder. Then when she stood on her feet, for she had to stand on her tip toes to reach his lips, she braced herself by pressing her hand against his chest.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he sputtered.

Just then, King Nick walked by and notched them standing so close and he happened to notice Kim smiling in the way that only he knew meant 'I want you'.

"Hey you!" cried the king.

Kim and Jack turned their heads, and Kim knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"What are you doing with my daughter!" he growled, pointing a firm finger in Jack's direction.

"N-nothing," Jack sputtered, worriedly.

"Daddy, it's okay, nothing happened."

"Yes, but something was about to happen."

"No nothing was going to happen."

"GUARDS!" cried the king.

A swarm of guards came pouring in and grabbed Jack.

"Daddy, STOP!" yelled Kim.

Then, just to their convenience, Kai came around and said, "Your Majesty, this monster threw me from the window and attempted to take Kim!"

"What that's not true!" shouted Kim, a tear escaping her eye.

Jack gave in and walked away with the guards. He looked back at Kim, she had her hand out stretched to him with Kai's arm around her waist.

"I'm so sorry, Prince Robert! I hope you are not to badly hurt!" exclaimed the king, "Take him to the dungeon, and arrange a trial to be set in the morning.

Kim broke away from Kai.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty, I must get home to rest now," said Kai.

"Of course, Prince Robert, a limo will be at the gate waiting," he waved a guard to arrange it.

The guard nodded and walked away.

Kim dropped to her knees and cried.

"Kim, sweetie it's for the best," he said kneeling down and putting his hand on her shoulder.

She shook it off.

"No it's not, you didn't listen to me. Jack isn't the bad guy, Kai- I mean Prince Robert is. He's the one who took me, Jack's the one who did the rescue."

"What! How hard did Jack hit you in the head?" asked King Nick.

"I k-know what I'm talking about!" she said, sobbing.

"Rest, you don't know what your saying."

"I do!"

He picked her up and placed her on her bed.

"Here's the remotes."

She turned on the TV.

But as soon as her father had gone she switched the channel to the surveillance system she had installed.

She watched as the guards took Jack to the dudgeon and threw him in the cell.

"Stay you dumbass." said the guard, harshly.

Jack walked in and didn't even bother putting up a fight.

Then all the guards left.

Then Kim switched the monitor.

The king was talking to Queen Harriet, "Yes well I don't care if a trial is fair I saw him with my daughter and I am requesting the maximum punishment, I want him killed!"


	6. Chapter 6

"No!" Kim screamed.

She turned off the monitor and ran down the stairs.

She grabbed a key from her father's bedroom and unlocked a huge wooden door.

"Ugh!" she said, as she tried to get the door open.

Then she rushed down the many many stairs and searched for Jack's cell.

"Finally," she said as she approached his door.

"Kim? What are you doing down here?" he asked, looking around and making sure no one was there.

"I had to, I had to come here, my dad has plans to kill you!" she exclaimed, still trying to catch her breath.

"What?" asked Jack, to Kim's surprise, cooly.

"You heard me, I have to get you out of here."

"Kim, I can't leave, it wouldn't be right, Kai wins again."

"No I'm not going to let that happen!" she said.

Then she pulled him close and kissed him again, but this time, not short and sweet, but long and passionately.

When she finally broke the kiss, Jack seemed unmoved.

"Well then," she said, seeing as it was going to be harder to convince him to leave then she'd thought.

"Kim, I told you, I can't leave, they'd just come looking for me and I'd end up back here, it's not worth it."

"Yes it is! I am not going to let my daddy kill you! You did nothing wrong!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Kim it's not going to work."

"But Jack, what if it does?"

That seemed to get Jack's attention.

"Please Jack, if you won't do it for yourself, do it for me, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably just marry Prince George, like you want to."

"I'm over him, I heard he's going to marry Princess Tiara of Austria, anyway."

"Kim, just leave, it's not going to work."

"Yes it is!"

"Kim."

"Watch me!"

She walked over to the wall and took the keys. Then she came back over and fiddled them into the lock.

"There," she said, as she finished unlocking the door.

"Fine, only if you're sure this will work," said Jack, pointing a finger at her.

"I am," she said, smiling.

They ran out the dungeon door and bolted for the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

They ran far into the forest before they heard hoof-steps.

"They're coming!" she cried.

They ran fast but the hoofs ran faster. Before they knew what happened, Kim what swept away by her father's horse and Jack was taken by on of the guards.

"Now, we have to kill him now!" cried the king, "He's a danger to my daughter."

The guard threw Jack of the horse and grabbed some rope. He tied Jack to a tree, got ready to strike and...

"Stop!" yelled Kim, throwing herself in front of the sword.

The guard stopped immediately.

"Kim, get away from him!" the king's voice grew very stern.

"Daddy, I love him!" she cried.

The king looked shocked.

"No!" he gasped, "Not the man who nearly killed you!"

"He didn't, Daddy! Prince Robert did! He saved me." she untied him from the tree.

"It couldn't be, not Prince Robert!"

Kim nodded.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I didn't know."

"Apology accepted."

"And as a token to show how much this means to me, I would like to knight you."

"Thank you, your Majesty." said Jack, taking Kim in his arms.

LATER THAT DAY,

"And with the power vested in me, I announce the knighthood of Jackson Brewer." the king proclaimed with a smile.

IN THE EVENING,

"Thank you for letting us know." Prince Robert's mother said.

"Mom, I didn't do it, I swear!"

"Shush!" she yelled.

Prince Robert was thrown in jail back in his country and Jack and Kim were soon married and are now ruling the kingdom, with a princess named Danielle.

**THE END**


End file.
